A semiconductor device having a semiconductor chip mounted on an interconnect substrate is known in the art. The semiconductor chip is bonded to the interconnect substrate via an adhesive resin layer, for example.
In a specific example of this kind of semiconductor device, a semiconductor chip having electrode terminals on one face thereof and an interconnect substrate may be bonded to each other through an adhesive resin layer having openings, and conductive paste disposed in the openings provides connections between the connection terminals of the semiconductor chip and the interconnect layers of the interconnect substrate.
When mounting the semiconductor chip in such a semiconductor device, an adhesive resin layer having openings may be disposed on the interconnect substrate, and conductive paste is poured to fill the openings, followed by pressing the semiconductor chip against the interconnect substrate such as to press the electrode terminals of the semiconductor chip into the conductive paste.
In the case of the above-noted semiconductor device, however, conductive paste may penetrate into the adhesive resin layer through the inner walls of the openings at the time of mounting the semiconductor chip, resulting in the lowering of insulation between the electrode terminals.